


With Apologies To The Geisel Estate

by VastDerp



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Filk, M/M, completely unnecessary, just no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-19
Updated: 2012-03-19
Packaged: 2017-11-02 04:36:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/365036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VastDerp/pseuds/VastDerp





	With Apologies To The Geisel Estate

this shipping man  
this shipping man  
i do not like  
this shipping man

HEY ASSHOLE, CHECK  
THIS DIAGRAM.

i do not like it  
crazy man  
I do not like  
that diagram

WOULD YOU LIKE IT  
BLACK OR RED?

I would not like it  
black or red  
I would not like it  
nubby head  
I do not like  
your diagram  
I do not like  
this shipping man

WOULD YOU LIKE IT  
IN A PILE?  
WOULD YOU LIKE IT  
WITH A SMILE?

i do not like it  
in a pile  
i do not want it with a smile  
i do not ship us  
black or red  
so back the fuck off  
nubby head  
i do not like your diagram  
i mean  
i just  
i mean goddamn

WOULD YOU DO IT  
WITH A PAIL?  
WOULD YOU SHIP ME  
AS YOUR 'RAIL?

not in a pail  
not as a rail  
not in a pile  
not with a smile  
i would not ship us red or black  
i would not snog your ass  
step back  
i'll fucking burn your diagrams  
i will not hit dat  
nubby ass

WOULD YOU? COULD YOU?  
SATURDAY?  
SHIP US, FUCKASS!  
IT'S NOT GAY!  
  
no way dude  
like  
youre insane

YOU MAY LIKE IT.  
YOU WILL SEE.  
YOU MAY LIKE IT,  
KISSING ME.

  
i doubt that possibility  
i do not want you snogging me  
hands to yourself  
this shits freaky  
i do not want it in a pail  
i do not like you as a rail  
i do not ship us in a pile  
i do not ship us with a smile  
i do not want it red or black.  
i will not take it from the back  
i do not like your diagram  
im gonna kill you karkat van

A FROT! A FROT!  
A FROT! A FROT!  
COULD YOU, WOULD YOU  
LIKE TO FROT?

no way dude dont be a fool  
no frotting vantas that aint cool  
i would not could not take that chance  
i could not would not ruin my pants  
i will not ship it with a smile  
i will not ship us in a pile  
i will not snog you black or red  
i will twist off your nubby head  
i do not like you karkat van

SAY!  
IN THE LAB?  
HERE IN THE LAB?  
WOULD YOU LIKE IT IN THE LAB?

no dude just stop  
not in the lab

WHAT ABOUT IN THE GREEN SUN?

i would not could not in the sun  
not in the lab not on the pants  
no rubbing up all over me  
i do not like you douche you see  
not in a pile not in a pail  
not as a rail not with a smile  
i do not ship this black or red  
i will slice off your nubby head

SO YOU DON'T LIKE  
MY DIAGRAM?

thats what im saying dude  
goddamn

WOULD YOU, COULD YOU,  
IN A DRESS?

what  
fucking  
no  
not in a dress

WOULD YOU, COULD YOU,  
ON THIS COUCH?

you want to do me on a couch  
you want to screw me in a dress  
you want to frot me in the sun  
i hate you more than anyone  
not in the lab  
not in my pants  
listen  
just  
no groping me  
i do not want to touch your junk  
i like my sanity you punk  
i will not pork you in a pile  
i do not bang jerks with a smile  
i do not like us black or red  
your ass has been de quadranted  
i do not like  
your diagram  
get a clue you  
crazy man

YOU DO NOT LIKE ME.  
SO YOU SAY!  
TRY THIS! TRY THIS!  
AND YOU MAY!  
TRY THIS AND YOU MAY, I SAY.

fuuuck  
if youll let me be  
i will try it

YOU WILL SEE.

whoa  
i like this diagram  
i do  
i ship it  
karkat man  
i guess id bang you in that dress  
and I would frot you in the sun  
and we can do it in the lab  
and on my back and orally  
and in a pail  
with terezi  
you are so good  
so good  
you see  
so i will ship us in a pile  
and I will ship us with a smile  
and I will ship us in a pail  
and I will ship us as moirails  
and I will ship us black and red  
hey dude i captchalogued my bed  
i do so like  
this diagram  
kiss me  
kiss me  
crazy man


End file.
